Spirits of the night
by Keida
Summary: When 15 year old Ayaminin meets up with two people, she follows them, only to find out that they were demons in disguise. Now she is told that she is the one to lead the demons and resolve the war between the humans. Full of intresting happenings.
1. The truth

Nights of lost spirits 

Ch. 1: The Truth

"Is that her?" It was a voice. That of a young (if you might) man.

"Yes." this was that of another. Lighter, feminine. Yes…. that of a girl. Sitting in the position from the tree they were in, they could see a young girl. She was about 15, and had long black hair. She was wearing a black sweater, and slightly baggy black pants with red trim on them.

"An outcast, Shira?" he said, as he motioned to the young girl, how her clothes didn't fit in with the uniforms the others were wearing.

The one that had been spoken to turned. "Very, Kist….." she jumped from the tree, landing in a most "catlike" position.

Kist looked up, jumped from the tree, and landed on both feet with no hint of pain revealed from the height of the jump. "Shira?" he asked

"Kist?" Shira asked, in reply.

"As sure as you and I are cat and wolf demon" he paused, thinking for a bit, then finally added "we are also her guardians _and _teachers?"

"As sure as we are" she replied.

They both sat on the ledges next to the entrance to the school.  
Kist's ears twitched. "Ah!" he sat up. "Shira! Let's go!"

Shira twitched her tail, and jumped from the ledge. Kist and Shira leaned against the building wall, and a flood of students came out of the school.

Kist stared at the crowd, his ears pricked forward, and he singled her from the crowd. "There..." he said, pointing at the girl. He and Shira stood up, walking to the side of the crowd. They had hidden their true selves, hiding their animal ears and tails, appearing human. Following close behind her, they soon reached her house.

The girl opened the door. "MOM! DAD? I'M HOME!" she yelled. There was no answer, and she sighed. "Looks like they're working late again……." she walked to the fridge and pulled a note from under a magnet. It read "Dear Ayaminin, we're working late again, make dinner for yourself, do your homework! We won't be home until lunch tomorrow. Love mom and dad. " Ayaminin sighed, opening the refrigerator. "Uh! There's nothing to eat!…….as usual……" She walked to her room, closing her door.

Kist smiled, his sharp ears catching what she said from outside. He opened the door, sneaking in with Shira behind him. "Wait here….." he whispered to Shira, and she nodded. He snuck up the stairs towards her room as quietly as he possibly could, but her old wooden floors, given slight bend to his weight, creaked with all their might.

Ayaminin stopped working on her homework, sure of the creak from the floors. _Someone's in the house?_ She got up and walked towards her door, reached for the handle, and swung the door open. "Huh?" she looked at the hallway. Emptiness, complete emptiness. _Was it just my imagination?_ She closed her door.  
Kist sighed in relief. He had jumped up just in time, pushing his hands and legs against the wall, and bracing himself against the ceiling. "Uh!" his hand slipped "Oh no!" he crashed to the floor. "Ouch…."

Ayaminin sat up. I knew it! She picked up the wooden bat from her closet and swung open the door, whacking Kist with it. "Who the hell are you, and what're you doing in my house!"

Kist scrambled across the floor, dodging and blocking the swings. "Calm…….down…..will ya!" he disappeared, and then reappeared behind her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Okay, we'll try this again…"he said, adding a smile. "Shira!" he shouted.

Shira appeared from her hiding place around the corner. "Miss Kouraana?" She stared Ayaminin in the eyes.

Ayaminin found it hard to look away. "Yes?"

Shira, now sure that she was listening , sat down sighing. "You are the one……who's supposed to come with us…….your powers lie within you , and you must find them" she paused. "You have to come with me and Kist…."she motioned to Kist, who walked up rubbing an arm that had been hit by the bat.

"My powers? Wait! What! Who are you two, and go where!" Ayaminin yelled in confusion.

"You're coming with us to the DTPA." said Kist, who was still rubbing his arm.

"The DTPA?" asked Ayaminin.

"The Demon's Training and Protection Agency" answered Shira. "C'mon!" she said "We don't have all day……." She stood up, and following Kist, went down the stairs. She paused and turned around. "Well, Ayaminin, are you coming?"

Ayaminin nodded slowly, trying to figure out how they knew her name. She figured that she since no one would call her to go anywhere, or her parents wouldn't be back till later, she would go. She looked at the stairs, then grabbed her shoes, and hopped down the steps.

"Walk quickly…….." said Shira as they got outside. Ayaminin picked up the pace, and followed them. They came upon an unusually large cherry tree, and Kist motioned to them to come behind it. Ayaminin watched as Kist put his hand to the trunk.

"_Marvin a ma mouric na tou, la sta mouy uven ma noy_" Kist chanted as a portal appeared. "Work quick" he said. Ayaminin stared at him, and he growled. "C'mon, it's about to close!" He shoved Ayaminin, and she let out a scream, then Kist jumped in after her.

Ayaminin continued to scream as she came through the portal. Kist and Shira stared at her. She looked at them, then stopped. They soon landed in a land with green grass and a bright clear sky. Kist shook his head and his wolf ears sprung up. He then winked as his tail appeared, and he swayed it. Ayaminin stared in surprise at him, then turned to Shira just as she showed her cat tail. It flicked back and forth as if it had a mind of it's own.

"Well…….." said Kist.

Ayaminin, finally recovered from her surprise, answered. "What are you? And where are we? "

"I am Wolf demon, my name is Kist, and we " he stopped with a dramatic pause "are in the land of demons." He bowed, then turned to Shira.  
"This is Shira, cat demon, and Co-trainer of the DTPA." Shira smiled as she heard her part of being Co-trainer.

Shira turned towards the luscious woods. "We're heading there." She pointed, her tail flicking from side to side. Shira headed off, Kist behind her, and Ayaminin behind him.

They had gotten a little ways into the woods when Kist stopped, and he frowned. "Wait……." he whispered. Shira had only the time to ask "Wha---" before Kist silenced her. "Shhh……." he whispered. "Listen……." he swiveled his ears left and right, and his eyes widened in surprise. "DUCK!" he yelled, as he tackled Ayaminin to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground, an arrow flew over their heads and jammed into a tree trunk behind them.

"Seems we're not alone." said Shira, her ears lain back as she looked around for the follower.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Kist closed his eyes and let out a groan of disgust as he recognized the voice. "Oh no…….." he sat up "It can't be…….."

"What?" asked Ayaminin, who was brushing herself off.

"Marvin…….Kist's worst nightmare…….:" answered Shira.

"Marvin?" asked Ayaminin. As if to answer her question, a guy with pants that had different shades of green, a dark green shirt with brown, a light green hat with leaves on it, and childish green eyes came jumping through the trees. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Nice dodge.." said the guy as he smiled at Kist.

"Marvin……" asked Kist, in a really annoyed voice.

"Yup?" answered the guy, or rather what we will call him, by name, Marvin.

Kist gave him a hard stare. "You could've killed her……"

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Kist growled and laid his ears back. "HER!" he pointed at Ayaminin, who looked from Kist to Marvin, then back. "She's the one we left for, stupid. You could've killed her, and you would've gotten in huge trouble with the DTPA, you know that! You can't just go around aiming and shooting at people!"

"I…….uh…..well, you see……….and " Marvin rubbed the back of his head, unable to think of what to say after Kist's outburst. He was right, after all. If he had hit Ayaminin with that arrow and it hurt her, he'd have trouble. The DTPA would strip him of his title as "Youngest Master Archer". It was true, he was the best with bow and arrow in the DTPA, not to mention the youngest. To be stripped of his title, and who knew what would happen after that. He winced as he thought of it.

Kist sighed, then stared at Marvin. "Well, why are you here? Don't you have some special mission to do?"

Marvin sighed with what sounded like calm gratis-ness. "I'm actually free today……surprised?"

Kist nodded. Usually members of the DTPA had missions all the time. He thought about it, then sneered at how he had never gotten a free day, yet here was a demon, a half demon, that was younger than him, and he had gotten a free day. That thought only made Kist hate Marvin even more. He cleared the thought from his head and turned to the group. "Anyways……we should get Ayamini--"

Ayaminin cut him off. "Excuse me, uh……Kist. Could you guys call me Aya?" She preferred that name.  
Her friends, if she would have had any, would have called her that for short.

Kist rose an eyebrow. "Uh, sure, I guess………anyways we should get AYA to the DTPA."

Marvin nodded. "I could be off doing something else, but I think I'll tag along….." He jumped from the tree he had been sitting in, and landed next to Shira, who just flicked her tail in annoyance.

"It'll be about thirty more minutes….:" exclaimed Shira, flicking her tail to the left. Ayaminin nodded, and her stomach growled. "Eh-heh…." she blushed some.

Kist looked at her. "Hungry, are we?" he smiled and swayed his tail with amusement. Aya nodded slightly.

"Hey! No problem!" Marvin grabbed an arrow from his quiver, pulled back on the string to his bow, and distinguished a spot. He let the arrow go, and a vibrant buzz followed it. A few seconds later, the horrible cry of a dying animal pierced the air. He smiled. "Sounds like a small boar!" He ran from his spot, and came back carrying, as he had mentioned, a small boar.

Aya frowned. "I can't eat that just like that."

"Oh, yeah…" Kist, being wolf, had no problem eating it raw, but Aya was "human". He sighed. "Leventanto al Pegon ta mie" The boar rose into the air, then floated over to him. Kist motioned his hand towards the ground, and the boar dropped. Taking out his small dagger, he stripped off a piece of meat. "Shira, if you will?"

Shira looked at him. "I need sticks…"

"I'll get them!" Marvin ran off and came back later with a few branches. He threw them into a pile.

Shira arched an eyebrow at him, the swept her hand over the sticks. A fire grew up, the flames licking at the area around. Kist threw the meat into the fire, and soon a mouth-watering aroma drifted into the air.

Marvin closed his eyes and sniffed. "Oooh……man that smells good!" he sniffed again then swallowed. His mouth was watering. "I think boar is the best to eat in the land……..second best at least. I think that the Rainbow Tailed Fire Fiearst is the best. It's a rare bird….but it's delicious, none-the-less." He sat down, crossing his legs.

Shira looked up. " It's getting dark….we should eat and get rest."

Kist looked at the sky, now a darkening, cloudy, purple-blue color. "Hmmm……." He pulled the meat from the fire, and after it cooled, he handed it to Aya.

"Heh…it looks good!" She took a bite, then tilted her head. "It's a bit different than what I usually eat, but it's still good. In fact, it tastes a little bit like chicken."

Marvin, Kist, and Shira both looked up at the same time. "Chicken?" They asked in unison.

Aya frowned. "Uh, yeah…..chicken, you mean you've never had it before?"

Marvin shook his head. "Never even heard of it…"

Aya stood up. "What! How's that……that's weird. You have boar here, no chicken, but you have a bird called a Rainbow Tailed Fire first…."

"Fiearst…." Marvin corrected her.

"Fine, Fiearst……..but you don't have chicken?"

"Nope" Marvin said.

"Oh well……" Aya looked into the sky, picking out the first few stars of the night. She took another bite of her meat.

Kist watched her, then grunted as he got up and stripped another piece of meat from the boar. He came back, seating himself between Ayaminin and Shira. He sniffed the meat, then huffed. Opening his mouth, he revealed two large canines and a few sharp teeth.

Aya looked at him as he leaned forward to bite the meat, then blurted out "You're gonna eat that raw!"

Kist, who was slightly startled at her sudden outbreak, sat up straight again. "Yeah, why you ask?"

Her face contorted into a sickened frown. "It's…..well….raw. Won't you get sick….and doesn't that taste disgusting?"

Kist half smiled. "Aya….I'm wolf…" and with that, he leaned into the meat and took a bite. A splort sound was made, and he tore the meat off. He chewed, then swallowed, looking at Ayaminin. She looked sick.

Kist frowned and wiped the dripping blood from his chin. "Aya……you alright?"

Aya shook her head. " I think I'm gonna be…!…" she covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the bushes.

Kist sighed and shook his head. " I sure hope she gets used to that….."

Kist finished his meat, then looked up as Ayaminin walked from the bushes, looking pale. He smiled.


	2. Who am I?

Kist finished his meat, then looked up as Ayaminin walked from the bushes, looking pale. He smiled. "Are you okay?" 

Aya shook her head. She looked at her own meat, then ran back into the bushes. She came back, lying down so that she didn't face Kist, and covered her ears, hoping the sound of biting bloody, raw meat wouldn't come through. She started to drift off to sleep, then finally, her breathing slowed. Kist was long finished with his meat when she had finally fallen all the way asleep.

Shira glanced at Marvin, who had fallen asleep before anyone else. He was giving loud, gasping snores, and she rolled her eyes. Kist swiveled his ears back in annoyance, then turned to her.

"We're getting Aya to the DTPA by tomorrow, right?"

"We will, as long as we keep at the same rate we were at today." Shira wrapped her tail around her waist. "Anyways….we should get some rest."

Kist nodded. He leaned up against a tree, looking into the night sky, the stars seeming to whisper silent secrets to him and the other stars around. He gave a sharp canined smile, closing his eyes. Shira laid down next to him. She closed her eyes also, humming softly.

----------------------

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! LET'S-A GET-A-GOING!"

Aya woke with a start, sitting up quickly. Kist groaned, and Shira tried to crawl under a bush, only to be hauled out by Marvin. Kist rubbed his eyes, his ears stuck back against is head. He let out a soft growl. "What time is it, idiot?"

"Time to get up, that's what!" said Marvin with a grin.

"Well, hello, sunshine…" grumbled Ayaminin, who had bed head, or…ground head, at the least.

"And hello to you too." Marvin pulled Ayaminin to her feet, and Kist and Shira got up on their own.

Marvin ran his hand through his shoulder-length, silver hair. Aya looked over him. His green eyes brightly shone, and that's when she realized his hair was the only thing that stood out from all the green he had. After all, he had green eyes, a green hat with green leaves on it, green cameo pants, a dark green shirt, and green socks. His silvery hair stood out like a wine stain on an elegant white table-cloth.

"Hey Marvin, why do you have silver hair?" Aya tilted her head to the side, inspecting Marvin.

"What?"

"Why do you have silver hair?"

Kist stepped in, alarmed and not wanting to tell her anything about Marvin yet. "He dyed it."

"He…did?" Aya had never seen anyone with silver hair. She'd seen white hair, and grey hair, but never silver. "Must be a dye here?"

"Exactly!"

Marvin watched the two, keeping relaxed. He knew exactly why Kist hadn't told her. He gave a loud "A-hem!" just to make sure the others were listening. "Anyways! We should head off to the DTPA, right?"

Shira nodded. "Yes. We have a little ways to go, then you'll be able to catch sight of it, and I mean you will. It's not a small building, in fact, it's anything but."

Aya scowled. "Big? So, is this place we're going to…."

"The DTPA."

"Right, the DTPA, it's big. Why so big?"

Kist bent down and picked up a stick, tested it's weight and thickness, then continued walking. "It's because we spend our time picking up and training demons and animals for war. You? We've picked you up for a special reason." He winked at her.

"But why?"

"Uh-uh! You're not learning that, not till you get there, at least." Kist put the stick in his mouth, crushed it in half, and spit out what was in his mouth.

Aya frowned at him. "You're eating a stick."

"Ah, but I'm not. I'm spitting it out, y'know. It helps sharpen my teeth….along with bones, branches, and so one and so forth." He waved his hand around casually in the air.

Aya clenched her teeth at the word "bones", and when Kist saw her, he laughed. "Oh no! Not what you're thinking, it's animal bones. Us demons aren't that reckless. Seriously, what have they taught you in school, that we eat humans and pick our teeth with their bones?"

"Actually, yes." She squinted, then frowned.

Kist laughed. "What can you expect from the human race? I'm surprised you came with us."

"You looked like humans…."

"Oh right, our disguises!" he lifted an eyebrow, a half smile laying upon his face.

Aya gazed forward, gasping. "Is that the DTPA?" She pointed at a large building. It was black and dark blue, with giant violet colored doors. A few demons, a leopard, and a dingo were outside. They were a few miles away, the dingo lifted it's head and sniffed, then gave an exited yip. Kist gave a happy smile, then braced himself. The dingo pin-pointed him, and then darted in his direction. It found him, then jumped on him, making him topple over. Kist laughed as the dingo covered his face in blissful, slobbered licks.

"Redra! Redra, I'm happy to see you too!" He laughed again, rubbing the dingo's ears and the ridge of it's muzzle, then between the eyes. It whined, it's tail wagging so uncontrollably that it's butt shook too.

Kist rubbed the dingo atop it's head. "I've only been gone a few days!" He got up, dusted himself off, then pointed down to the dingo. "Aya, meet Redra. He's one of the first animals I have had to train here. He's loyal to the death, and won't ever give up."

Aya smiled, got down on her knees, and held one of her hands out. Redra sniffed it cautiously, and when he found all was well, he gave her an accepting lick on her cheek. She laughed softly, then ran her hand up and down the length of the canine's body.

Kist watched them, and Marvin approached Redra. He reached down to pet him, but the dingo growled and snapped at his hand. Marvin stuck his tongue out at Redra, moving back "I never liked you anyways…" he mumbled. Kist shook his head, then turned and pointed down next to the building at the leopard. "See that leopard down there? That's Shira's first trainee. His name is Ratule, and he's got a cold shoulder to about everyone but her. You'll see."

They got down to the building, and the other demons eyed Ayaminin. One was a fox demon that looked about her age, even though he was a demon and was actually older, and his golden-yellow eyes pried past Kist, following her with curiosity.

"Ignore the other demons, if you can" whispered Shira. They got down to the door, and Shira looked up. The leopard lurked towards them, it's head low as if ignoring everyone else but Shira. It stopped near her, then rubbed it's head under her hand, letting out a loud purr. She bent down and pressed her head against his, then nodded at him. "Ratule, accompany me if you will?" Ratule dipped his head, letting out a low growl. He swayed his tail, then followed behind her. Aya watched the shining yellow pelt. The black orbs on the leopard seemed to disappear, then reappear as it moved. She sighed. "Will I get an animal to train?"

Kist pulled open the large doors, which gave a loud squeal, then walked in. "You could, if you get good enough. In fact, you'd be lucky to train one of the animal gods. Only the head of this place, Kiyokan, has one. It's a water animal. You'll see when we get to him." Kist's smooth voice echoed around the large hallway, clashing with the echo of his footsteps. Aya looked around the hall. The ceiling had large squares, open, with no glass or covering. She frowned, but smiled when she saw owls and other birds, not only living next to each other, but working together. They had placed nests next to each other, and seemed to be conversing in their own strange language. The hallway was painted elaborately with red, purple, black, yellow, and green, which swirled this way and that, an art from the true heart that seemed forgotten in the human world.

"You're turning blue" Marvin glanced at her suspiciously.

Aya gasped, realizing that she hadn't been breathing the whole time that she was caught up in the marvelous settings around her. He laughed at her, and she threw him a "shut-up!" glance, which quieted him down.

They turned a corner, pushed open smaller doors, and arrived outside. She watched younger demons, which to Aya looked like five-year olds, using sticks and practicing like they were swords. In front of the groups of younger demons was an older one. He lifted his hand, then yelled "Foruc!" On that command, the young ones jump-kicked, then landed and swung their swords in unison, yelling a loud "Hi-yah!"

Aya stopped and watched them. _'They're so young…...'_ "Kist, how young do you pick them up at? And where're their parents?"

Kist gave an upset sigh. "Their parents were either killed or captured by the enemies. We pick them up and start training them, so they can have revenge, and destroy their enemies."

"What about you three?"

Kist pointed at himself. "Me myself? My parents were killed….."

"I'm sorry." _'I'll have to ask him later about what happened….'_

Shira shrugged, reaching down near her waist where Ratule walked, and stroked him. "I was picked up at a younger age than Kist. This has been my family, and I've loved it here. No matter how annoying the members can be." She gave a glance at Marvin, who was watching a cloud pass over head. She hoped he would trip for not watching where he was walking. He stumbled some, and she laughed. Just as she had hoped, although he didn't hit the ground. He gave he a light glare out of the corner of his eye, and she stopped. _Respect._ She thought of the DTPA's "pledge". _Respect and fear the demons near. You'll find your way, an empty heart. Fill it lonely, fill it sad, or choose the opposite, most times glad._ She smiled. If you hummed or sung it in the right way, you could make it into a song.

"Well. What about you, Marvin?"

Marvin looked at Aya, looking as if he were deep in thought. "Let's see…Me?" He frowned. He looked slightly at loss. "I…I really don't remember…" His fine, silver-grey eyebrows furrowed, almost touching, a puzzled look on his face, like that of a little kid in a new town, lost, and unknowing. And then it seemed as if that look had gone as quickly as it had come, almost as if it were never there, but his eyes still held the look of confusion. He had never really thought of his past a lot. He didn't remember it, and he didn't care up until this point. "All I remember, is light…really bright light. And then blackness. When I woke up I saw Kist, and my mentor. Who's soon to be yours, I'm sure. I know Kist and Shira are teaching you. For sure I do." He nodded, the black cloud of confusion and sadness that seemed to dampen his spirit and mood had passed by.

Ayaminin looked at Kist and Shira when Marvin wasn't looking, and they mouthed to her that they would tell her later, so she just nodded. Kist, Marvin, Shira, Ratule, and Ayaminin arrived at a two-story building. It was red and black, and the doors were made of a clear, crystalloid material that seemed to be carved so that they were thick enough to have angled cuts in them.

Ayaminin gasped. "What are these doors made of?" She looked at it, knowing that it definitely wasn't made of glass. She reached out to touch it, but quickly drew back her hand before her fingers could reach the doors, as if the bright, lucid light would burn her.

"Go ahead, touch it." Kist looked at Ayaminin, who looked at Shira, who in return nodded her head. Ayaminin touched her fingers to the door. She jerked her hand back in surprise when she found that the doors were quite warm to the touch and sent a light shock up her arm.

"Rackaliya gednatious Redorn, or in other words, Red gem Rakal. The closest thing you have in your world is Quartz, or Diamond." Kist held his palm flat against a smooth part of the door while he talked.

"Red gem? But it's clear, why call it red?" Ayaminin rose an eyebrow, trying to figure out another one of the mysteries of this world. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Shira answered her. She almost forgot that Shira was there; she was so quiet.

"That crystal. It is strange. You can use it in many ways, from tipping bows, all the way down to using it's red glow as a sort of 'torch', or flashlight, in your case."

"Red glow?"

"She means that at night, or in the dark, this crystal shines up and glows all red-like and stuff. It's dim enough not to be noticed from a distance, but bright enough to be able to lead you and you won't kill yourself by tripping over something in the darkness. Who knows why it glows, but it's really cool, you'll have to see it sometime, you know?" The quiver on Marvin's back chinked when he adjusted the strap to it, then he looked up at Aya, smiling. "I have a feeling you'll see it sometime soon anyway!"

Kist gave a grunt as he pushed the thick doors open, the poked his head inside and looked around. "Ah!" his tail wagged some and his fuzzy ears perked forward as he spotted who he was looking for. "Karrun? Request to come in?"

A female, pretty small, but still noticeable as a demon opened the door fully. Her skin was a hazel bronze color, and her arms had feathers edging them. Her lime-green eyes danced with happiness as she looked at Kist, Shira, Ratule, Marvin and Ayaminin. She bowed to them, then looked at Aya after she walked by. She smiled, hope in her eyes.

Aya looked around. "The inside's different than the outside. It was red and black outside, but now there's blue and stuff." Her black eyes wandered around, taking in the many shades of blue. It almost looked as if they were incased in a tunnel of ice and water.

"Water. It's more of Kiyokan's element. Yeah, like his animal."

"Kiyokan?" Aya looked at Marvin, already forgetting that Kiyokan was the leader.

"The leader. You know, the 'Oh-so-powerful', the 'All-mighty great lord'. The one who's in control of this place."

Kist and Shira both had an annoyed look on their faces., while Aya just seemed amused by Marvin's attitude. They turned a corner, and continued walking until they reached two more doors. The only different thing about these doors was that they were closely guarded by two large lions. Shira stepped forward, Ratule in tow, and the lions dipped their heads in respect, then backed off. She opened the doors, went in, and came back shortly. "Come. All of you. Kiyokan would like you present when he speaks to Ayaminin.

Marvin and Kist nodded, letting Aya ahead of them, and as she headed forward, Shira pushed the doors open to reveal……..

--------------------------------

GASP! OH NO! cliffhangerish thingamabob. I've finally gotten this up (no thanks to life and everything! waves fist at life) but yeah. It's done for now.


	3. 3: Welcome to my world

Okay. So new chappie. I am trying this for not only Nanashi (seeing she's the only one who reads it…..Thank you) but for myself as well, seeing as I want to turn this into a book. And my friend also plans on turning it into a movie. She plans on becoming a movie director. But I shall try to continue at least till I'm done with the whole thing. So here I go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kist and Shira both had an annoyed look on their faces, while Aya just seemed amused by Marvin's attitude. They turned a corner, and continued walking until they reached two more doors. The only different thing about these doors was that they were closely guarded by two large lions. Shira stepped forward, Ratule in tow, and the lions dipped their heads in respect, then backed off. She opened the doors, went in, and then came back shortly. "Come. All of you. Kiyokan would like you present when he speaks to Ayaminin."

Marvin and Kist nodded, letting Aya ahead of them, and as she headed forward, Shira pushed the doors open to reveal a large room. A huge pond was centered in the middle of the room, and the room was hot and moist, like a rainforest. They spotted a desk far back in the room, and a lean man with thick black hair motioned for them to come over. He cleared his throat and pointed to some chairs as they came over, and Shira and Ayaminin sat, while Kist chose to stand, and Marvin leaned against the wall. Aya couldn't help but to look back at the large pond that occupied most of the room.

"It is for Rawshac. He is the animal god of water."

Ayaminin jumped at the new voice, which was coming from the man at the desk. It was surprisingly deep, that is what most scared her. She glanced at the pond once more, then looked at the man. He stared her in the eyes, and she noticed for the first time the red-ish blue color of his eyes.

"I am Kiyokan. I'm sure you've been aware of that already? We, being Kist, Shira, and I, found you for a very important task. Our ancestors have told us of a specific person that would save us. We have been searching for that person for years, and we've found her. That person is you. You will lead us in the war between the humans and the demons. You will help us resolve the problems, and make peace. You, Aya, are the bridge between our world and yours." He held his hands crossed, fingers locking, his elbows on the table. He rested his chin on his hands, looking at Aya with those strange eyes. They seemed to be hiding something more than what he told. A smile played on his lips as he watched Ayaminin, the bemused look on her face becoming more and more apparent.

"I…well...I'm not gonna be able to lead a war!! I'm only fifteen!" Her eyes widened, and she began to freak out.

Kiyokan still smiled at her, waiting for her to calm down. As soon as she had gained control of herself again, he gave a low whistle that seemed to echo around the room. A splash sounded from behind Aya's chair, and she turned around, but saw nothing. The next second she had a surprised look on her face. An animal that looked like a mix of a water dragon and a wolf now stood next to Kiyokan, dripping wet, and therefore causing a puddle on the ground. Kiyokan let an amused laugh escape.

"Quick, isn't he? This is Rawshac." The animal let out a sound that seemed similar to a mix of a cat purring and a cluck as Kiyokan set a gentle hand on it's wet head.

"That's an animal god?" She eased herself out of the chair and slowly toddled over to Rawshac, fearing that the strange looking creature would attack her.

Rawshac tilted it's head and eyed her in an all-curious manner. It closed it's eyes in glee as Aya reached a shaking hand out and placed it on it's head. She was shocked to find that Rawshac was warm and smooth to the touch, not slimy and scaly and cold as she had predicted. Rawshac once more let out a purring sound as she stroked the grey-ish blue animal across the head.

Kiyokan smiled as he watched her stroke Rawshac's head in a delicate manner. "Now Ayaminin. We need you to lead us in the war. Kist, Shira, and Orbuc will be your teachers, along with me, and…" He stopped and looked at Marvin. "And Marvin as well."

"Wha!? You really mean it?!!" Marvin sprung up, causing the buckle to the quiver to come loose. The quiver dropped to the floor with a loud crash, which scared Rawshac. The frightened animal darted back to the pond and jumped in with a loud splash. Marvin gave a smile that seemed mixed with both embarassment, as well as excitement, as he picked up the arrows that were scattered on the floor and began to place them back in their case.

A low growl started in Kist's throat. 'Great. Now I have to work with the half-demon.'

Kiyokan chuckled, his head lifted some as he examined Marvin. "Quite enthusiastic about this, aren't you?" He stood up slowly. Marvin picked up the quiver and redid the buckle as Kiyokan spoke. "Now you three. Get Ayaminin back to her house. You will escort her and live with or near her as you train her and bring her to this world. You will help her with her work in school. You will train her mentally and physically. You will follow her in school in your disguises. Do you get your assignment?"

Marvin, Kist, and Shira nodded.

"Take her back home. Marvin will go with all three of you, and training will begin tonight." Kiyokan gave a polite nod, and Kist nodded back.

"Alright you three. It's time to go." Kist swayed his tail a little and headed out the door. They made their way down the hall again. As soon as they got outside, Kist put his hand to the ground. "Land that lives among our world, heed my calls to you. Open up your portals wide, and let us four pass through!" He jumped back a little as a portal like the first one he had used opened up. All four of them jumped in, and a minute later, they were all dumped into Aya's room. Aya rubbed her back, and then her shoulder where she had hit it.

"Geez..."

Kist laughed. He had landed quite nimbly, along with Shira and Kist. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He gave a reassuring smile to her.

She was about to yell at him for laughing, but let it go instead. She got up, still rubbing her shoulder, then looked out the window. "Impossible!"

"What?" They all looked at her as she looked from the window the the clock.

"I've only been gone for seven hours. It was a full night and half a day there."

"Oh yeah. Time is faster there than here."

Shira nodded in agreement, but Marvin wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the gameboy on her nightstand.

"What the heck is this thing?" Marvin picked it up, tilting it back and forth to watch the light glint off of the screen.

"Gameboy" Ayamnin replied in an obvious tone.

"What-boy?"

"It's a game." She took it from him, about to turn it on to show him, but she got interrupted when he asked another question.

"How is that a game? Do you throw it?"

She gave an annoyed frown at him. "No! Just watch." She turned the game, and the screen flashed with color.

"What the heck...?" Marvin stared at the game, not knowing what to do. Kist and Shira gave curious glances to the gameboy.

"Alright. Now hold it in your hands, like this." She put it into his hands, showing him where to put his thumbs for the buttons. "This is attack" she pointed to the "A" button. "Jump is here.." she moved her finger to the "B" button. "And this is to move..." she pointed at the arrow pad. "All you have to do is beat the things attacking you."

"Okay!" Marvin sat on her bed, a determined look on his face as he began to play. It was only a few seconds before they heard the beeping of the game, and then "Game over!" Marvin's eye twitched, and he set forth in new determination to win. He started the game over, then Aya turned to Shira and Kist.

"So...What am I going to do tonight?" Her stomach growled some, and Kist let out a small, quick laugh.

"First, get you some food. Then get him" he nodded to Marvin "some different clothes."

"Why?" She rose an eyebrow, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Do you think he could walk around in those clothes and look normal?"

Ayaminin looked over at the frusterated Marvin, who was furiously attacking the buttons, then shook her head. "Good idea."

Kist headed for the door, Ayaminin following.

Shira turned to Marvin. "C'mon, stupid. Put the game down...We're going out."

"Wha?" Marvin looked up, and seeing Shira's light glare, he turned it off and jumped off the bed.

Kist and Shira stood next to each other, then Kist put a hand on one of Shira's shoulders, and she did the same to him. A small, glowing light appeared around them, and their demonic features began to dissapear. Ears, tail, and demonic markings dissapeared, and their eyes became human.

Kist checked to make sure everything was as should be, then turned to Aya. "Alright, let's head out."

Aya was headed for the door when Kist remembered one more thing. "Marvin! Take the quiver and bow off."

"What? No way."

"You can't walk around carrying a bow and arrows. Put them into the closet." He pointed to the coat closet, which he had been observant enough to notice the first time that he arrived at the house.

Marvin tried to protest, but Kist shook his head. "We're going to be at her school too. Get used to it."

Marvin groaned, then put his weapons into the closet. He frowned at Kist as he went to stand by Ayaminin.

Aya made sure the doors were locked, then headed out.

"Alright. Aya, where are we going?" Shira had sychronized her steps with Aya's so that they stayed next to each other, and she looked at her with curious eyes after she asked her question.

"Mm...let's find a resturaunt." They found a Mcdonalds, and Aya ordered her food. The casheir looked at Marvin strangely, then asked under her breath as if trying to not draw attention. "Why is that kid wearing only socks?"

Aya looked at Marvin, then to his green socks, then to the cashier. "Shh...he has shoe problems. He puts up a fight if we try to put them on him."

The cashier nodded, a slightly confused look still plastered on her face, then gave Aya her food. They sat down, and Aya nodded at Kist. "Definatly right about getting him new clothes. We need to do that as soon as we finish eating." She began eating, but stopped soon after she realized that they were staring at her.

"What?" She sat up away from her burger and began to inspect herself in alarm.

Kist smiled, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. I just think that we're all thinking the same thing right now."

She leaned back in her chair with a frown. "Yeah? And what's that?"

Shira rose an eyebrow. "Most likely it's that you're the first human to ever be trained."

Marvin nodded in agreement, and Ayaminin sat up. "Oh. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, it's not" Kist replied, and a grin of what seemed like cunningness curled across his lips. "In fact, I think it should be an interesting event."

" 'Cause I'm human?"

"Well...yeah. I guess. In a way, maybe." Marvin slouched a little so his back hit the chair, and he smiled. "Y'know. Sorta like an adventure?"

She let that thought bounce around in her head a little, and then gave a small smile. "Alright. Yeah. It sounds like it might be interesting." Of course, after saying that, the thought of leading demons into war plagued her mind, and she lost her appitite. She stared at her half-eaten burger, then pushed it away. "Uhm. I'm not hungry right now. How bout those new clothes?" Her gaze turned to Kist and his golden eyes, and he moved his light sandy brown hair from his vision.

"Yup. Let's go then if you're done. " Kist stood up, picking up her burger and closing it in the cardboard box, then holding it out to her some. "Do you still want this?"

When she shook her head, Kist threw away her food , and they headed for the door. Marvin was at the back of the group and the last to leave. The cashier still ogled at his shoeless-ness and all of the green that he was wearing, yet went un-noticed by him as she did.

Ayaminin looked back at the group. "Alright. So we need to get Marvin some new clothes. I know where to go." She talked about random nonsense on the way, chattering about the uniforms at school, and how she didn't like them. How she always fell asleep in class because she knew what was being teached already, then earned a book being thrown at her by the teacher. Even about the only class she was failing. Archery. This earned Marvin two tensioned glances from either side of him where his demonic friends had taken.

"Alright! There it is, see?" Aya pointed at a store and headed for it, a grin on her face. Marvin looked nothing but nervous to get his new clothes, and that made Shira and Kist mildly amused.


End file.
